imaginationfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3
Enter Team Rascal. "Here we are Grizz said Jerome as he stood outside a huge building on the outskirts of Emberton. It had large sliding doors above which was a big red letter P. He stepped in to see a large hall filled with benches and potted plants. On the left side there were some tables and snack machines, and stairs leading to some guest bedrooms. On the right side was a small shop advertising all manner of pokemon-related items. At the back of the hall was a wide counter with some computers and a door behind it. A young pink-haired lady in a nurses uniform stood there smiling at Jerome. "Good evening sir, she said bowing as he came near "How may I help?". "Could you please heal my Teddiursa for me, Jerome said handing over Grizz's ball "it was poisoned winning our first ever battle together". "Of course I will young sir, said the nurse putting the ball on a tray, "it'll soon be right as rain". She then went into the room behind and Jerome decided to get some shopping. He went over to pick up a basket and went along the shelves and chose 6 potions, 2 full heals, and 1 escape rope. "Greetings friend" said the shopkeeper as Jerome approached the counter "want anything else". "No I'm good thank you" said Jerome handing over the cash, "in fact it's time for bed". So he put his stuff in his rucksack and went upstairs for the night."Aah that's better Jerome said stretching after a good night's sleep "Time to get Grizz". Then he dressed and went to the main counter. "Good morning sir" said the nurse giving him the ball "here is your friend". "Cheers miss" he said and took the ball. He then exited the centre and breathed deeply. "Now then let's explore". He turned right and strode down several quiet streets until he finally reached the town centre. He was shocked by how crowded it was, many people & their pokemon walking in every direction as they joined long queues for countless shops. Fairhampton was never like this thought Jerome as he saw most people were barging into each other without apologising. Among them were: a fancily-dressed young girl stepping into a large car while a machamp was loading a mass of bags & parcels into the boot; a man playing a flute as two herdier merrily danced on their hind legs; and people laughing at a bald man chasing a zigzagoon that stole his wig. Jerome eventually made his way to a small park enclosed by hedges with a pond in the centre. Beside it there was a bench on which sat an elderly lady, knitting as a small red bug lay dozing beside her. There were also several rows of flowers with many Bug pokemon flittering about them, collecting pollen or munching on leaves. "What a wonderful little place this is, Jerome said and released Grizz onto the path "Go on girl, have a run around". She dashed over and dove into the flowers, rummaged around and ran straight back holding a small yellow lump. "Oh you've found a balm mushroom, said Jerome as he took it "I'll keep that. I hear it's worth a tidy sum". Suddenly they were disturbed by a loud cry of "Ooh help me someone please" behind them. They turned to see the old lady clasping her hands as a teen boy stood before her, holding the small bug by its yellow horn. He wore a blue cap, yellow shirt and green shorts, he was accompanied by a small, grey fierce-looking canine. "Cheers granny, I'll take good care of your wurmple" he taunted "besides, you've not got long left anyway". He was just about to scarper when Jerome rushed up and shoved him, making him drop the bug. "Ursa" Grizz cried as she fell forward, the creature landing on her soft back. "Yeeegh!" cried the boy as he splashed into the water, who did that!?". "Are you okay madam" said Jerome as he carefully lifted the creature and handed it back to the lady. "Oh thank you young man, she said while stroking the beast "If only all kids were like you". They watched as the boy staggered out of the pond, absolutely drenched and covered with weeds, his face beet red with fury. "Grrr I'm gonna trounce you for that you berk, he sneered "No one messes with Kevin of Team Rascal and lasts long. Poochyena, lets do this". The dog ran to him and growled at Grizz. "Very well. Grizz, let's teach him to show our senior citizens some respect", Jerome said as he rubbed her head. Kevin pointed at Grizz and said "Tackle it". Jerome replied with "Metal claw". The dog charged and rammed the cub as Grizz's silver claws grazed its shoulder. The two retreated and shook themselves, eagerly awaiting new orders. "Use lick" said Jerome. "Bite" said Kevin. Grizz lunged at her foe with her tongue stuck out, but yelped in pain as it dodged and bit her left ear. "Haha you're hopeless" Kevin laughed, watching Grizz shake her head. "A-are you okay" Jerome stammered, reaching into his rucksack. "Ted" she replied with a nod. Jerome sighed in relief and commanded "Now try Sweet scent". "Sweet what?, asked Kevin "sounds stupid, but if you really want to lose lemme help. Thunderfang now". The pup charged at Grizz, its open mouth crackling with electricity. Quickly the bear leant forward and breathed out several pink and green waves which flew up its nose. "Hey what's wrong with you" Kevin shouted as his dog halted, blinked and wagged its tail." That's the power of sweet scent, Jerome smirked "its pleasant smell distracts the target". "C'mon snap out of it you dozy fleabag" Kevin shouted, jumping up and down and waving his arms "Beat it up already!". But the beast simply looked at him and began to roll in the dirt. "Go on Grizz, finish him with another metal claw" said Jerome trying not to laugh. Grizz nodded, charged and smashed her right paw into her enemy's face. "Pooch-eek! it yipped as it was sent flying into a nearby rubbish bin." Aah sod it" Kevin swore as he put his mutt into a Pokeball, "I'll tell the team about you. Then you'll be for it!". As he fled the lady put the bug down and opened her purse, a huge smile on her face. "Oh my dear child, how can I ever repay you after this" she said, bringing out some notes. "Please don't" Jerome said shaking his head, "Just seeing you two safe and happy is reward enough. Take care now, me and Grizz have some healing to do". They made their way back to the Pokecentre, Jerome quickly handing the nurse Grizz's ball. He then moved to the shop and chose 2 revives. "These please "he said putting the items on the counter "by the way, who are Team Rascal?". The seller sighed and shook his head. "You don't know? Well, Team Rascal are a gang that's divided into groups who can found throughout most of Eurpax. They commit countless crimes but are mostly known for vandalism, extortion and pokemon stealing. You'd better keep away". "Too late" Jerome sighed, I've already met one. One more thing, are there any good places for catching Pokémon nearby?". "Let's see" the man said rubbing his chin "I suppose you could try the small wood beyond the west side of town. There are countless grass types to be found in it." Jerome thanked and paid him, sat down, and had dinner before going back to bed. The last thought he had before he drifted off was I've a feeling I'll be seeing a lot more of Team Rascal before too long.